fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Poles
Poles Below is a list of the poles you can buy. Each pole comes equipped with its own special lure. Each pole has different attributes, which can improve your chances of making a catch. Some poles require a certain amount of minimum points before you're able to buy them. Oak Branch One of two poles you can choose to use when you begin the game. Description: "Ancient anglers used the wooden stick to catch fish all around the coasts of the world. New anglerites have found good success with the stick + steak combo." Cost: 280 Gold Strength: 10 Lure Rating: 25 Min Points: 0 Broken Standard One of two poles you can choose to use when you begin the game. Description: "The standard pole allows one to cast the line, far into the water.. unlike the oak branch. Comes with a stinky steak lure that all fish love." Cost: 300 Gold Strength: 15 Lure Rating: 25 Min Points: 0 Fancy Rifle-pole Description: "The old fancy standard pole has been transformed into a rifle pole. It allows one to cast the line further, straighter, and faster. " Cost: 1,950 Gold Strength: 65 Lure Rating: 35 Min Points: 4,500 Excalipole Description: "Is it a sword or a pole? What was once a sword is now The Excali-Pole. Catch em n' slice. Comes with a spiked metal ball which acts like an anchor and does more knocking out, than catching." Cost: 4,200 Gold Strength: 107 Lure Rating: 60 Min Points: 10,500 Necro Pole Description: "Strong, durable, and offers great rewards. Comes with a net lure, that currently has the remains of a noob wrangler." Cost: 18,400 Gold Strength: 460 Lure Rating: 70 Min Points: 26,000 Steam Powered Hydropole Description: "The most powerful hydroelectric pole ever made. Very sea-worthy.. can catch the largest creatures throughout the Farovian Seas." Cost: 45,000 Gold Strength: 2,350 Lure Rating: 85 Min Points: 120,000 Sonar Pulverizer Description: "The Sonar Pulverizer is the perfect pole for highly experienced shark wranglers. Robofish can annihilate anything in its path with its homing hook-missles and rapid fire razor spear." Cost: 200,000 Gold Strength: 4,730 Lure Rating: 95 Min Points: 482,000 Cubey Incinerator Description: Armed with an ice-cold Cubey, the Lava Pole is hand crafted with care by one of Earl's students or interns. It's able to withstand the tremendous heat and has other special properties if used outside of Magma Reef. Cost: 125,000 Gold Strength: 3256 Lure Rating 1532 Min Points: 600,000 Purchased from Earl in Magma Reef after attracting two Volcano Rock Fish in Blue Crescent Spear Gun Description: "The elastic-powered Spear Gun has a quick triggering system and satisfactory accuracy. This model is the most basic equipment available for scuba fishing." Cost: 250,000 Gold Strength: 1,303 Lure Rating: 44 Min Points: 1,200,000 Purchased from Earl in Waterport after completing the Sans Culpra Quest Pneumatic Spear Upgrade The Pneumatic Spear Upgrade is an upgrade for the standard Spear Gun. It can be bought from Earl once the Spear Gun has reached a level of 10. Description: "The Pneumatic Spear operates on internal air that is recompressed very easily underwater. The add-on allows for top-notch accuracy to catch the rarest fish while scuba fishing" ''NOTE: Pneumatic Spear upgrade can be purchased after level 10 status is reached. Click on the Pneumatic Spear Gun link under the Spear Gun for the new pole to appear. Only displays if level 10 Spear Gun is reached. '' Cost: 200,000 Gold Strength: 1,604 Lure Rating: 127 Min Points: 1,200,000 Purchased from Earl in Waterport after completing the Sans Culpra Quest Returning Poles At one point in time there was the option of returning your pole for a portion of the purchase price based on how long you have owned the pole. Players recommended that you keep all of your poles because they can be used in Monthly Tournaments and the Sans Culpra Quest. This is likely why it was taken out of the game. Pole Leveling Poles level with every cast whether a fish is caught or not. Poles ONLY level during tournaments and regular fishing. Poles DO NOT level during Night Fishing. The following is empirical data posted by players. Without Red Love Chum ¹ Note: Without Red Love Chum, the Cubey Incinerator will only level on Magma Reef. ² Note: The Spear Gun can be upgraded to the Pneumatic Spear Gun once it has reached level 10. If it is upgraded when it is a 10, the Pneumatic Gun will start as a level 10. If it is upgraded at a level higher than 10, the extra levels are pro-rated at a rate of 3 Spear Gun levels = 1 Pneumatic Spear Gun level. Total Casts needed to level out all poles: 15,800 (15,800 x 15 mins) / 60 = 3,950 hours 4,950 / 24 = 164.6 days With Red Love Chum Number of casts decreased by half and the percent per cast doubles. ¹ Note: The Spear Gun can be upgraded to the Pneumatic Spear Gun once it has reached level 10. If it is upgraded when it is a 10, the Pneumatic Gun will start as a level 10. If it is upgraded at a level higher than 10, the extra levels are pro-rated at a rate of 3 Spear Gun levels = 1 Pneumatic Spear Gun level. Total Casts needed to level out all poles: 7,900 (7,900 x 15 mins) / 60 = 1,975 hours 1,975 / 24 = 82.3 days Category:Fish